


【旻城】毒占欲

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Hurt, M/M, Yandere
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 病嬌設定，慎入
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 4





	【旻城】毒占欲

*病嬌設定，私設有，OOC注意  
*重口，輕微血描寫，慎入  
*篇名取自DECO*27-毒占欲

艱難地睜開雙眸，映入眼簾的是死白的天花板，太陽穴因為宿醉凸凸跳著，感覺上頭陳年的裂縫似乎在纏繞旋轉。李旻浩只依稀記得昨日和朋友喝多了被韓知城帶回家，全身痠痛的感覺倒是先提醒了他昨夜的放縱，他轉頭準備好好安撫肯定要賭氣的韓知城，迎接他的卻只有空蕩蕩的床單。

這下棘手了。李旻浩撐起身子想離開床，一陣金屬碰撞聲不合時宜地爆裂在空氣中。他這才發覺自己腳上栓著沉甸甸的鐵鏈，無法跨出半步，抬手想揉揉惺忪到產生錯覺的睡眼，才發現手上也有同樣的沉重，一動作便扯出刺耳的音符。

他納悶，自己昨天難不成瘋了對韓知城玩了惡趣味的把戲，搞得他今早把自己鎖在這裡。他甩了甩結構意外紮實的手銬，不安不解隨著詭異的安靜爬滿心頭。

「哥，你醒啦？」李旻浩心中的疑惑隨著戀人清亮的語音落下稍稍緩解了些，韓知城從門外拖著腳步走進房間，身上僅僅罩著尺寸過大的T恤，掩不住布滿光潔肩頸的歡愛痕跡。始作俑者難得斂起從容不迫，不去玩味地看著留下的印記，似心疼似自責地向下別開目光，卻猛然瞥見韓知城手中攥著一把刀，冷冽的光芒刺得他發慌。

「知城你拿刀幹什麼？」韓知城執起小刀指向他時，李旻浩感受到自己的聲音在發抖，他對上對方直要把自己盯穿的眼神，好似非將自己拆吃入腹不可，不由得向後退縮。

韓知城慵懶地爬上床，一個巧勁撲在李旻浩身上，刀子倏地插進李旻浩耳邊的床墊，帶著戾氣的一字一句也紮在他身上，「哥昨天為什麼要去？為什麼跟其他人說話？」

「哥明明只要看著我就好，為什麼看其他人？」輕柔地蹭著早已僵掉的李旻浩，韓知城滿臉天真無辜的表情，甜膩的嗓音就像在撒嬌。與這些相去甚遠的是一雙細腿富有色情意味地摩擦對方腰側，最私密的部位因為大動作淌出白濁，腿根處全被打溼。

「沒有清理？知城啊對不起……哥現在幫你弄啊……」淫靡的景象稍微喚回了李旻浩的神識，他磕磕絆絆地舉起手撫摸韓知城的頭，小心翼翼地討他開心。想要說服他解開自己時，手又被嚴實地按回了被摸亂的頭髮，「不要－－這些都是哥給我的東西啊，先回答我為什麼？」

李旻浩被一番話嚇出了一身冷汗，嘗試避開揉碎了愛與執著的視線，那彷彿能把人凍結，韓知城圓滾滾的眼珠盯得他不得動彈。

「哥哥、旻浩哥……」韓知城異常炙熱的吻胡亂落在李旻浩胸膛，每一下都用力得要貫穿心臟、刻進骨子，和每個他丟出的為什麼，一點一點侵蝕著戀人。他不算熟練地抽回小刀，一個失手先劃傷了手腕，「啊－－」

「沒事吧？」明明知道眼前人已經失去理智，李旻浩還是忍不住擔心。他恍惚地看著韓知城舔去汩汩流出的鮮紅，舌頭追逐著沿小臂滴下的血液捲入口中，接著湊上前堵住自己的嘴。一股腥甜在嘴中被攪散，舌尖糾纏著舌尖，韓知城毫不留情地掠奪李旻浩的氧氣，離開前還狠狠地咬過下唇。

「哥哥，你是我的。拜託不要看別人，看我就好。」雙手虔敬地捧住那張俊秀的臉龐，韓知城垂下眉毛、語氣懇切地開口，似是委屈的請求又似是夢魘般的囈語。一瞬間的低姿態讓李旻浩都要忘了他剛才的瘋狂，直到冰涼的刀面貼上他的臉頰，對利器的害怕濕了他整個後背，連纏在手腳的鎖鏈也因為他的掙扎發出抗議。

「知、知城，你先、冷靜！」李旻浩顫抖著意圖掙脫禁錮，看似手無縛雞之力的韓知城卻斷了他的去路，一隻手就緊緊扣住他的頸脖迫使他與自己對視。

「哥哥是我的、我的，只要看我就好……」宛若壞掉的留聲機，韓知城只是瞇起透著扭曲偏執的黯淡眼瞳，不停重複呢喃近乎病態的宣言，「哥哥我好愛你……」

全然著迷地親吻李旻浩脆弱的長睫毛，韓知城一直對那雙清澈大眼過分喜愛，喜愛到期許裡面只映著自己、喜愛到希望它們只屬於自己。

「哥哥，只能看著我唷。」之於韓知城，愛的形式是完全的獨佔，哥哥的一切都得是他的。他握緊了刀柄擺在對方眼前，微笑著付諸行動。

心臟急速跳動到要爆炸的程度，李旻浩的瞳孔對焦在眼前的刀尖，恐懼地劇烈收縮。根本來不及喊叫呼痛，刀鋒刺進眼窩的撕裂感麻痺神經，溫熱的液體在他精緻的臉蛋上猖狂作畫，抽出時能清楚聽見皮肉分離的聲響，每一細節都令他幾乎昏厥。

我的哥哥好漂亮，好美。韓知城撫過李旻浩血肉模糊的眼下，濃妝豔抹上另外一半尚完好眼皮，嘴角一勾又一次迷戀地烙下一吻。駭人的鮮血將李旻浩半張臉染紅，噴濺出的血花到處綻放，韓知城低頭抿去了手上的花蜜，伏在對方耳畔低聲笑著。

「是我的了，哥哥。」李旻浩用只剩單邊的血紅視野望見韓知城笑得眼睛成了一線，那把刀子再次舉起時，懼怕的情緒好像麻木了，他的嘴角竟漾起一抹溫柔無奈的笑。

又要死在韓知城的笑容裡了，最糟也最好的意義上。他想。  



End file.
